Don't Tempt the Snake
by Plegurl17
Summary: Natsu should know better then to tempt a snake... Yaoi BOYXBOY Don't like? Don't read! My spelling is horrible, but please give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Pleg: Sup**

**Natsu: Do you think your cool or something?**

**Pleg: Yes. yes I do. *smirks***

**Natsu: *hits self in the head* For fucks sake...**

**Pleg: Hello darlings my name is Pleg and I love to write! I write a lot of stories on here, a lot of plot and shit... :D**

**Cobra: Just shut up your giving me a headache.**

**Pleg: Fuck you I do what I want. This story is rated M. Which means unless you LOVE yaoi like me, you won't like it. BoyXBoy Cobra tops.**

**Natsu: YOU WHORE!**

**Cobra: YES! Pleg don't own shit because if she did I would be in the entire anime and Lucy wouldn't exist!**

**Pleg: Essentially! Enjoy! Sorry if there are spelling and grammar mistakes, in don't have word on my laptop yet, so in half to use word pad. Don't give me shit please, if you don't like it then don't read it.**

**Don't Tempt the Snake...**

"Natsu!" said pink haired males head shot up and looked around the guild trying to find who said his name. When his eyes hit Lucy he rolled them. 'Not in the mood to deal with her' he thought as the blonde came over to him.

"Natsu what's wrong? Where's Cobra?" she asked while sitting down across from him. With a sigh he glanced up at her from his drink.

Everyone knew him and Cobra where dating, it was like common knowledge. After the whole Nirvana incident, the master gave Cobra a choice; Go to prison, or join Fairy Tail. Natsu convinced him to join by saying they would have a rematch. The rest is history, they've been dating a little over a year now and Natsu couldn't be happier. Except for right now. Right now Cobra was on a mission with Erza, Jellal, and Gray.

"He's on a mission" Natsu said a little more, happy then he thought he was going to sound. "He's supposed to be back soon". Lucy gave him a weird look. "But you guys always go together, why didn't you go?" Natsu knew why, he just didn't want to tell the blonde.

There were 2 reasons. One was the fact that they were in an argument, about the other reason. Natsu was going through his heat. It happened at the beginning of every spring. It lasted for 2 weeks and the first week was easy. Natsu just got moody like a girl on her period but the 2nd week, all that would go through his head is sex.

Cobra doesn't go through it because he's not an old school Dragon Slayer like Natsu. Originally, Cobra was going to stay with him through both weeks but Erza asked if him and Natsu wanted to go on an S-class mission. Cobra said he could go but Natsu couldn't, before even asking if the younger male wanted too or not, which in turn brought up protest from the pink haired male. The conversation went like this;

_"No"._

_"But-"_

_"I said no Natsu, don't make me repeat myself again" Cobra said as he dried his hair, stepping out of the bath._

_"First stop treating me like I'm 5 and second why can't I go?" Natsu said as he rested his arms on the side of the tub._

_"I'm not treating you like your 5 and because you're going through your heat and you're not as strong" Cobra said looking back at the smaller male._

_"Then why are you going?" Natsu said as he watched Cobra pull on boxers and jeans._

_"Because for one we need the money and two I can't say no to Erza, that's like slapping a tiger" Cobra pulled his shirt over his head and then looked back at Natsu. "You'll be fine" Cobra said with a small smile. He then turned to leave the bathroom but was stopped._

_"But you promised" Natsu said in anything but a cute voice. Cobra sighed, "I know but-"_

_"And you promised you wouldn't go on missions without me anymore and you didn't even let me have a say in it. That's fucked up Eric" Natsu said while sitting up and glaring at the male. Cobra was trying so hard not to get angry with Natsu for arguing, but he was failing._

_"Natsu, you're not going and that's final" Cobra said as he exited the bathroom. "And don't even say what I know you want to say. Grow up" Cobra snapped back, he then went into their room, grabbed his coat and left with Cubelious fallowing. Natsu screamed in frustration as he heard the door slam shut._

"Because he said no" Natsu said as he took a giant gulp of his beer. Lucy gave him a weird look. "But Cobra always-"

"Yeah I know but not this time" Natsu said cutting her off. Standing up, he turned and headed for the woods, where he could be alone. Lucy stared back at Natsu as he exited the guild. 'Poor thing' she thought as she stood up and went to talk to M.J.

Natsu sighed as he looked up at the stars. He had been out there for hours but he could care less, he had no responsibilities right now so who cares? As he laid there staring at the sky he started thinking about what Cobra was doing and how the mission was going.

'Stop thinking about him' his inner voice said. Sighing he sat up and stretched his arms. Glancing at the stream he was just lying near he got an idea.

Stripping everything, including his scarf, he jumped in without a second thought. Coming up to the surface he sighed as he felt the warm water move around him. Him and Cobra use to do this all the time, go skinny dipping witch usually always ended with sex. Groaning again, Natsu slapped himself on the forehead. "Stop thinking about him" Natsu said to no one in particular.

Cobra smirked as he stared down at Natsu from his place in the tree, his mind working to come up with a way to scare Natsu, until said male stripped and went skinny dipping. Now Cobra was trying to think how to punish him. For? Oh that's easy: For pissing him off before he left, yeah that's a good one. Grinning, Cobra glanced at Cubelious who nodded and went down the tree and into the water. When Natsu went under again, Cobra jumped down and waited for his pet to get his lover. Cubelious wrapped her head around a tree branch that was over the water and used her tail to grab Natsu's ankle.

"The Fuck!?" Natsu half yelled half coughed as he was held upside down, over the water, in front of Cobra.

"Hey baby" Cobra said with a sickly sweet voice. "What's ya doin?"

Natsu gulped as he heard Cobras sweet tone. He only used that tone when he was getting punished but the Poison Dragon Slayer. Natsu closed his eyes as Cubelious turned him around so Cobra could see his front.

"Natsu~" Cobra said in a sing-song voice. "Answer me love". Natsu cringed at the nickname. Cobra only called him that when he was in deep shit. 'But wait, what did I do?! He's the one who should be in trouble'.

Natsu opened his eyes to glare at the older male. "Fuck off" Natsu said while reaching up and trying to get Cubelious' tale uncoiled from around his ankle.

Cobra's eyebrows raised in slight surprise. "Excuse me?" he said while walking closer.

Natsu groaned as Cubelious' tale coiled tighter. "You heard me snake breath" Natsu said while grabbing the end of her tail, rubbing the tip slightly, she relaxed and let him go. Natsu fell back into the water and came back up to see Cobra glaring at him.

"Stop going through my head and go the fuck away" Natsu snapped as he climbed out of the river and started dressing. Cobra's eyes got dangerously small.

"First off I wasn't going through your head" he said while walking towards the pink haired male who only had pants on. "And stop cursing".

Natsu rolled his eyes and looked at Cobra. "You always do and I'll curse as much as I fucking want". Natsu picked up his vet to put it on but stopped when he noticed a glow. Cobra's eyes where glowing. "What you going to attack me? Go ahead. I already kicked your ass once, I'll do it again-" Natsu was cut off as he was slammed into a tree, Cobra's purple scared arm next to his head, his fist deeply set into the wood.

"Shut up Salamander" Cobra warned and he pulled his hand from the tree. Natsu gulped and ignored the voice in his head that kept telling him to stop.

"Oh now where going back to that?" he said in a mocking tone. "C'mon Cobra, your aim is off" his face turning into a grin as he saw the rage in his boyfriends eyes. Natsu gasped when Cobra's other hand slammed itself into his face, the back of his head digging into the tree. He screamed when he felt fangs bite down on his neck, and struggled to get free of the older males grip. Fear shot through Natsu's veins as he saw his vision start to blur. Cobra let go of his face and he slid to the ground, his eyes closing shut as he fell unconscious.

**Pleg: That's part 1!**

**Cobra: Boo you whore!**

**Pleg: If I get a bunch of reviews I'll continue!**

**Cobra: Review if you want me to fuck Natsu!**


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Tempt a Snake

**Pleg: I'm back~ **

**Natsu: God fucking dammit.**

**Pleg: Your enthusiasm is astounding. **

**Cobra: Mine is, I want sex!**

**Pleg: Okay, Okay. **

**Cobra: Pleg don't own shit! **

**A/N: I just got word, so I'm not use to it yet. Gimmy a little while and I'll be back to normal. And to whoever commented, bitching about my spelling, what part of, 'I did not have spelling check on this' do you not get? I won't write these things if all you guys are going to do is bitch. I wrote this for my best friend, Cat-Archive. Who by the way is an epic author, you should check her out. Now that that's settled, let's start this bitch!**

**XXX**

Cobra glared down at the body laying limp against the tree. He knew Natsu **loved **to get a rise out of him, especially when the pink haired male thought he was getting rough sex. Cobra was going beyond that.

'He wants to be a little shit about this? Fine.' Cobra thought as he snapped his fingers and Cubelious wrapped around Natsu's body, picking him up. Cobra bent down, grabbing Natsu's scarf while walking towards his beloved snake.

'This idiot. Leaving his most prize belonging on the ground', Cobra ran his hand over the fabric, brushing off the dirt. Jumping up on his snake, Cobra grinned as he thought about the evil things he was going to do to his disobedient little dragon boyfriend.

Natsu groaned in pain as he shifted in his sleep. His head hurt like hell, especially where it had made contact with the tree. Natsu groaned again in annoyance. His hands were tied, as where his legs. Natsu knew this would happen. He didn't know Cobra would fly off the handle like that and almost hit him and slam him into a tree with such force it would crack a normal persons skull.

Rolling his neck to get the kinks out, Natsu opened his eyes and observed his surroundings. They were back at their shared house, in there room. He was spared eagle style on their bed, butt ass naked.

'Great he's in that kind of mood' Natsu thought as he pulled on the ropes, testing there strength. The fire dragon slayer cringed when his wrists started to burn. 'That bastard covered theses with his poison again. God I hate him when he's in this kind of mood'.

"Aww, baby".

Natsu froze and looked up. There in the door way was Cobra, fully clothed with a big grin on his face. Along with a 'you're dead' aurora around him. Natsu gulped as Cobra strolled over to the bed.

"So you hate me now is it?" he said in his sickly sweet voice. Natsu tried to move away as Cobra ran a hand up his stomach.

"You should know Natsu, better than anyone, not to tempt a snake". Cobra's voice had dropped around 3 octaves lower, his eyes starting to glow. Natsu sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I do know that. This isn't funny or cute Cobra. Let me go. I'm not in the mood to deal with you or your little games today" Natsu said as he tried to pull his feet free but whimpered when the rope just burned his skin.

"Too bad. Because I want to play one called mating" Cobra said as he looked dead straight at Natsu.

Natsu's eyes widened. Cobra and him havegave done a lot of things and the one things they said neither of them wanted to do was mate. For 2 reasons. One, the submissive (Natsu) can get pregnant, no matter the gender. And Two, Neither of them where sure that they wanted to be together forever. Dragons mate for life, even if one of them dies, the other will never want or be able to have another mate. It's a big dissection.

"….Are….Are y-you serious?" Natsu said while staring at Cobra in shock. Cobra smirked as he pulled off his coat.

"Why would I say that if I was kidding? It's mating season for you, and you need to be punished… Kind of perfect timing if you ask me" Cobra said as he got on top of Natsu. The poison dragon slayer leaned down and smirked at the younger male. "I'm sick of competing with Gajeel, Laxus, Sting, Rouge, Lokie and Lucy. It's really starting to get on my nerves" Cobra said as he ran his clawed hands down Natsu's sides, elicting a wonderful sound out of Natsu's throat.

"Mmm, beautiful" Cobra said as he ran his tongue up Natsu's neck.

"N-nahh….C-Cobra….wait" Natsu moaned as Cobra played with his chest. Cobra ignored the pinklette as he moved up and kissed him. Natsu moaned into the kiss, his eyes shutting as he felt one of Cobra's hands go to his hair. Cobra smirked as Natsu gave in. Pulling on the pink locks, Cobra took advantage of when Natsu moaned/gasped. The poison dragon slayer snaked his tongue in his lovers mouth, exploring it like he'd down thousands of times before. While Natsu was distracted, Cobras other hand snaked down to start rubbing his growing arousal. Natsu arched his back as Cobra gripped his dick.

"See, you don't want to wait" Cobra said as he broke there kiss. Sitting up, he pulled his shirt off his head and tossed it somewhere in the room.

**A/N: WARRNING this is going to go hard core shit. So if you've never read something really hard core, please do not read this. I do not want to poison you mind. For those of you who are twisted like me… Enjoy!**

"Cobra….please" Natsu moaned as Cobra ran his tongue from the base of the Natsu's cock to the tip.

"God, you're pleading like a little bitch again Natsu" Cobra said as he ran his index finger over Natsu's twitching hole. Natsu mounded again as Cobra pushed lightly on it. Cobra then got up, off Natsu and went to the other side of the room.

"Cobra?" Natsu said raising his head. He watched as Cobra walked to their closed door, unlocked it, opened it and let Cubelious in. Then locked it again. Natsu's eyes widened in alarm.

"Cobra no. You know I hate her watching" Natsu said as Cubelious wrapped around her master. Cobra smirked while petting her head. "Oh I know. This is the punishment part" Cobra said while walking back towards the bed. Cubelious moved to where she was position between Natsu's legs.

Natsu glared hard at Cobra. "This isn't funny!" Natsu half yelled. "Cobra- AHhh!" Natsu's eyes shot open as Cubelious pushed the tip of her tail into the slit of his cock.

Natsu arched his back, his head hitting the pillows and his hands twisting, trying to get free to push the snake away. "It's not supposed to be funny love, its' supposed to be a punishment" Cobra responded as he watched the younger male struggle not to moan in pleasure. Cobra was a sadist after all… what would you expect?

"What an erotic sight" Cobra said as he licked his lips, staring at Natsu. Cobra watched as his beloved snake pushed her tail deeper into his beloved boyfriend's cock. Natsu shut his eyes as tight as he could along with his mouth, he knew what Cobra wanted, and he wasn't going to give the older male the satisfaction of him begging.

Cobra smirked as he watched his boyfriend struggle. He could hear all the thoughts running threw his soon to mates head. Cobra knew that if they went much farther than this, it could be painful for his lover, but he wasn't going to stop until the pinklett begged. Cobra **loved **to hear Natsu beg.

This mating thing wasn't that big of deal to Cobra: It was however **huge** to Natsu. The fire dragon slayer was raised, cared for and taught by a dragon. This had a deeper meaning to it for the pinklett, and Cobra knew that very well. He loved Natsu, Cobra may be a dick sometimes but he does love the smaller male. What Cobra didn't expect was the thoughts that where running threw his boyfriend mind.

'Why now? He's had almost a year and he chooses now? The fuck? Do I even get a say in this? I know the answer to that. Nope, because it's Cobra…'

Natsu gasped when he felt Cubelious lick his tip. "Cobra! Enough! Make her stop!" Natsu said in a little more of a whine then he wanted. Cobra just stared, completely ignoring his lover's pleas. Natsu looked over at the maroon haired male. Cobra was in his own world not even listening to him.

He was thinking about why the pink haired male said. Did he do that a lot? Did he not give Natsu a choice and just force him to do what the older male wanted? Regardless of what Natsu thought?

Cobra was just staring down at the floor as Natsu got more and more frustrated. Sighing, Natsu did the one thing Cobra hated most in the world: He screamed bloody murder.

"Fuck!" Cobra screamed as he covered his ears, snapping him out of his internal conflict. He glanced over at his boyfriend who was screaming. Cobra moved his gaze to Cubelious who heard her master's command.

Natsu opened his eyes and gasped as he felt Cubelious let go of his dick, but instead the snake shoved her tail down the fire dragon slayers throat.

"The fuck Natsu?" Cobra said while standing back up straight. Walking over to the bed, he slashed at the ropes holding Natsu's hands to the bed posts. Before the pinklett could move or even think, Cobra was behind him, Natsu positioned between his legs. Cubelious pulled her tail out of Natsu's throat. Just as the younger male was about to speak, Cobra leaned down, and sank his fangs deep in Natsu's neck. Natsu opened his mouth in a silent scream. Natsu felt his whole bod. Natsu felt his whole bod go numb, he tried to move his hands but he couldn't, the only think he could feel was his face.

After Natsu calmed down, Cobra pulled back and sat back against the head board, with Natsu leaning on his chest.

"I hate you" Natsu said after a long silence. Cobra sighed as he wrapped his arms around Natsu's waist.

"No you don't" Cobra said while he watched his snake move off the bed and out of their bedroom door, closing it. "Wanna bet?" Natsu said, a challenge clear in his voice.

Cobra rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Shut up Salamander" Cobra said as he bent down and kissed up Natsu's neck.

"Don't you fucking dare" Natsu (tried but failed) warned as Cobra ran his hands up and down this abs.

"Or what?" Cobra said as he sucked on a sensitive spot on Natsu's neck. The pinklett moaned nice a load as Cobra smirked. Reaching forward and completely ignoring Natsu's growing arousal, Cobra touched his entrance. Natsu blushed as he felt Cobra's middle finger slip into his entrance.

"Cobra, seriously stop" Natsu said in between moans. Cobra smirked as he pushed his finger deeper causing Natsu to whimper. "I'm surprised you can even talk. Usually, by not your so far gone you don't care what I do to you" Cobra said while he added a seconded finger. Natsu moaned and arched his back the best he could.

"Anyways, why would you want me to stop? You usually beg me for more…" Cobra added while licking a trail from the base of Natsu's neck to his ear. "What? Are you mad at me?" Cobra whisper and then bit Natsu's ear, hard.

Cobra could hear Natsu's thoughts, he knew the pinklett was furious right now but he could care less. He wanted sex and he knew Natsu did too. Natsu was furious about a couple things though: One was the fact that Cobra let Cubelious in there room while Cobra was doing things to Natsu and let her touch him. Two was the fact the Cobra had going on the mission. And three, surprisingly was the fact that Natsu thought he didn't have a choice in the matter about them mating.

'Guess I'll half to fix that' Cobra thought while kissing Natsu's neck. Pulling his fingers out, Cobra turned Natsu around in his lap. Natsu had his eyes cast down, looking at Cobras torso, his hands in his lap.

"Natsu, look at me" Cobra said while leaning back against the headboard. Natsu glared up threw his eye lashes at Cobra. Cobra responded with grabbing his chin and forcing his face up. "Keep it up Dragoneel and you're not going to like me" Cobra said as he watched Natsu roll his eyes.

"What could you possibly do right now to make me be even more pissed at you?" Natsu said and then held up his hand when Cobra opened his mouth. "Rhetorical question dip shit".

Cobra sighed as he tried not to get angry, which he already was. Deciding to deal with this at another time, he leaned forward and connected his and Natsu's lips. The younger male didn't have time to respond before Cobra pulled away and pushed him off his lap. Getting off the bed, Cobra pulled off his shirt.

"I stink. I'm going to take a shower, and when I'm done I expect to see my Natsu back to normal" Cobra said while kicking off his shoes. He turned around and waked back over to Natsu, taking his face in both his hands.

"I love you and I care about you more than anyone in the world. I do things to protect you, I know you don't always agree with them but you do half to trust me alright love?" Cobra leaned forward and kissed the pinklett again. Turning around he walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

Natsu sat there in shock staring at the closed bathroom door.

**Pleg: Yeah I'm ending it there.**

**Cobra: The fuck?**

**Natsu: I feel like a dick. **

**Pleg: Well you have one so I would assume. **

**Natsu: You don't deserve to write on here. **

**Pleg: Hey Cobra, if I get over 10 reviews for this chapter, I'll put shower sex in the next one…**

**Cobra: YOU PEOPLE BETTER REVIEW OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL END YOU!**

**Natsu: NOO DON"T!**

**Pleg: Favorite and review if you think I deserve it!**


End file.
